


Whiplash

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Dildos, Johnny calls Jaehyun a slut like once, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Quarantine, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: Omega Jaehyun and Alpha Johnny end up being quarantined together, but Jaehyun seems to have forgotten something...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: written during quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

It had been a week since the lock down had officially been put in place. 

Johnny had been visiting Jaehyun from studying abroad in America when it was announced. So now they were stuck together, which would be completely fine if Jaehyun hadn't forgotten something. You may be wondering what was so important that Jaehyun had forgot and if it was so important how he had possibly forgotten it. Well, Jaehyun was wondering the same thing. 

Jaehyun had forgotten to take his heat suppressants. Whoops.

He had realised when he had felt off the entire morning. It was now mid-afternoon and they needed to go shopping for 'necessities', however, Jaehyun just didn't feel up to it so Johnny went. As soon as Johnny had left the apartment it had hit, full force, like a punch to the face. 

Suddenly heat engulfed Jaehyun's form and he needed to relieve it by removing his clothes as quickly as possible without ripping them, which was quite a struggle as he was in skinny jeans. While trying to remove his jeans he managed to stumble and fall. He whimpered while lying on the carpet of his living room. He must have looked so pathetic. After some more struggle he had manged to remove the garment and then his boxers in succession. His shirt was also swiftly removed. 

He made it to his bedroom, which he was currently sharing with Johnny. As soon as he entered the room, Johnny's alpha scent filled his senses. He whimpered as he felt some slick seep out of his rim. He staggered over to his bed, but not before he grabs one of Johnny's worn t-shirts from their laundry hamper. He shoves the t-shirt into his nose before flopping onto the bed stomach first. 

He dips his head into his pillow with the shirt held tightly against his nose. He raises himself onto his knees, chest on the mattress. He spreads his legs a bit before reaching his down to his hole and circling his rim. This rips a moan from his lips. He pushes his middle finger into the heat causing him to bite down onto Johnny's t-shirt. He moves his finger, trying to feel for his prostate before adding a second finger after failure to locate the bundle of nerves. Eventually adding three and four fingers, he was panting heavily with sweat forming on his brow and back. 

He needed more. He removed his fingers with a whimper and squelch. Jaehyun moved himself so that he could reach under the bed and grab his dildo that was hidden in a box of magazines. This dildo had a knot on it and had helped him through his heat more than once. He was too desperate to properly clean the sex toy so he immediately returned to his original position before basically shoving the entire length inside himself. He squealed loudly as he started thrusting it in and out of his wet heat. He fastened his pace causing his head to tilt to the side and make his mouth fall open as he pants heavily. Johnny's scent putting him on edge, in the best way.

\----

"I'm home!" Johnny announced as he arrived back to the apartment.

"That's strange." He thought to himself, Jaehyun is usually on the sofa, even if he is ill. 

"Jaehyun?" Johnny shouted. 

All Johnny could hear were some strange noises coming from the bedroom, which he was currently sharing with the younger. He went to the kitchen to drop off the groceries he had just bought. The noises became clearer, they sounded more like moans. Maybe Jaehyun was in pain?

The older decided to approach the bedroom, the noises becoming more distinct. He arrived at the door and pushed it, causing it to open. The sight that greeted him was a heavenly surprise.

On the bed, Jaehyun was in the same position, head tilted towards the doorway, t-shirt shoved under his head from his earlier scenting. His mouth was agape and eyes closed in bliss. His forehead had sweat and his hair was sticking to it, adding to his beauty. Jaehyun was panting and whining as he vigorously thrust the dildo in and out of himself at an irregular pace. His other hand was around his hard, red cock, pumping it at a slow pace.

At the sudden appearance of the alpha, Jaehyun senses went mad and he flung his eyes open and made eye-contact with said alpha. Johnny's eyes were dark with lust and he let out a low, chesty groan.

"A - Alpha! please, please, h - help!" Jaehyun begged as he thrust the dildo more aggressively.

Johnny walked forward and grabbed the offending object, causing Jaehyun to whimper. Johnny fully pulled it out and threw it away. Jaehyun whined long and deep at this action.

"Alpha! No!" Jaehyun whined

"Patience omega" 

The older shifted so that he was kneeling behind the omega, his hands went to the omega hole, thumbing at the rim. He pushed his thumb inside and it slid in with no resistance. Jaehyun squealed at this and pushed his ass back onto Johnny's thumb trying to get more. 

"Greedy slut" Johnny replied, smacking Jaehyun's left ass cheek with his free hand. 

Johnny pulled out his thumb and unzipped his trousers. He pushed his trousers down to his knees before pulling out his swollen alpha cock. Jaehyun's eyes followed Johnny's every move and once he saw his cock he gasped and started to drool. The younger wiggled his hips, trying to draw the older's attention to his hole, wanting to be filled. When Johnny noticed the younger's action he chuckled and moved forward, rubbing his cock head on Jaehyun's rim. 

"Pretty omega" Jaehyun keened at the praise. 

Johnny moved again, sliding his cock through Jaehyun's cheeks, gaining a loud mewl from the latter. Eventually Johnny thrust inside Jaehyun's tight heat. Jaehyun screamed and the action caused his body to shift up the bed nearly slamming his head into the headboard. Johnny repeated this action. His cock moving rapidly into the wet heat. 

"So good, so pretty, what a good omega" Johnny continued his praise causing Jaehyun to repeat Johnny's name like a mantra. 

Johnny soon felt his knot start to swell, he slowed down his pace which ripped a long whine from Jaehyun. The older started to thrust deeper in order to get the knot inside, he repeated this until the knot slipped in and released a scream from Jaehyun. 

"Yes, yes, yes, so good" Jaehyun was drooling and moaning at every small movement. 

Jaehyun spasmed and came with a long moan. He clenched around Johnny's hard member causing Johnny to cum as well. Johnny grunted deep as he came. Jaehyun slowly lowered his ass as much as he could with a knot inside him as he was too tired to stay in that position. Once Johnny had come to, he grabbed Jaehyun's hips and moved them so that they were laying side by side on the bed. Jaehyun whined with over sensitivity. 

"Good boy, such a good boy" Johnny kept praising while stroking Jaehyun's hair to soothe him. 

"Thank you" The younger mumbled before he drifted to sleep, the older not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
